


Espectáculo Nocturno

by StellaFae22



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drunken Confessions, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Hyoga no lidia bien con el alcohol, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Pining, Self-Indulgent, The Kingdom of Shipping, Tsukasa es algo asocial, crack ship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaFae22/pseuds/StellaFae22
Summary: Es normal aburrirse cuando estás en un ambiente poco familiar o lidiando con una situación que no te favorece. Para Tsukasa eso vendrían a ser las fiestas, aunque él no se consideraba una persona asocial, las reuniones grandes y ruidosas no eran algo que disfrutase con plenitud. Pero esta fue diferente, es mas, hasta podría considerarla entretenida. Ver a sus compañeros borrachos e imprudentes siempre es un show divertido de ver. Pero cuando quedas siendo el único que puede responder las dudas y llenar las lagunas mentales que deja el alcohol, la situación deja de ser tan divertida.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE), kohaku/hyoga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Espectáculo Nocturno

Es normal aburrirse cuando estás en un ambiente poco familiar o lidiando con una situación que no te favorece. Para Tsukasa eso vendrían a ser las fiestas, aunque él no se consideraba una persona asocial, las reuniones grandes y ruidosas no eran algo que disfrutase con plenitud. Especialmente ahora en la época post- petrificación, donde no tienes la facilidad de evitar las interacciones sociales con un celular. Él y Hyoga poco sabían acerca de la verdadera razón de la fiesta, solo que eran parte de los invitados y que podían comer y beber con confianza. Hyoga aprovechó la ocasión y se propuso a cubrir su aburrimiento con unos buenos cócteles, por lo menos él ya había hallado una forma de distraerse. Tsukasa solo se quedó en una esquina viendo a los demás bailar alrededor de la fogata, bebiendo y comiendo como si ese fuese sus últimos momentos de vida, tampoco es que pudiese hacer más, él no se sentía con la confianza para invitar a bailar a alguien y tampoco quería quedar borracho en una esquina y amanecer con resaca la mañana siguiente. 

Así pasó una hora, sentado debajo de un árbol viendo los maravillosos resultados del consumo de bebidas alcohólicas en las personas: El primero en verse afectado fue Senku, que estaba “debatiendo” sobre la teoría de las cuerdas con Gen, aunque más bien solo estaba balbuceando oraciones a medias mientras su compañero estaba en su quinto viaje astral. La segunda víctima era Hyoga, él estaba en plena batalla de shots contra Kohaku con los artesanos y los demás guerreros echándoles porras, chistosamente ambos parecían estar perdiendo. El resto tampoco estaba en mejores situaciones, podría decirse que estaban peor. Los terceros, osea el resto de los invitados, una vez sucumbieron, empezaron una función memorable. Para resumir: Él estaba viendo en primera fila un show de vergüenza, descontrol y futuro remordimiento. Irónicamente se estaba empezando a divertir.

Empezando por Senku y Gen, para Tsukasa era bien sabido los sentimientos que el mentalista tenía por el científico y verlo en estado de ebriedad intentado conquistar al objeto de su adoración al mismo tiempo estando en un estado dudoso, era por mucho muy entretenido. Senku para ese momento había retomado otro tema de conversación, seguramente algo sobre la luna, y Gen intentaba con todas sus fuerzas usar eso a su favor para que su amado le prestara atención. Una serie de piropos acerca de la Luna por parte del mentalista y los comentarios sobre el espacio por parte de Senku. Su caso era un caos al que no se le podía atribuir como una “conversación” al menos no una decente, al final ninguno de los dos iba a llegar a alguna parte. Gen estaba rojo en todo sentido y parecía estar a punto de rendirse, pero el martini que se tomó con anterioridad era más fuerte, así que siguió luchando hasta donde Tsukasa pudo ver.  
En la esquina contraria estaban Matsukaze y Ginro, igual de ebrios que la pareja anterior solo que en ese caso si había un ganador. Tsukasa no sabía con exactitud qué habían bebido ellos dos, pero viendo que ambos estaban muy felices y dandose unos no muy heterosexuales besos, suposo que era algo fuerte y liberador. Solo esperaba que no se pasaran de mano e iniciacen un espectáculo para mayores de edad, por lo menos no hasta que los niños que seguían en la fiesta se fuesen a dormir. No muy lejos de ellos Homura, Ruri, Yuzuriha y Ukyo charlaban con tranquilidad, los cuatro se acurrucaron lo suficiente para seguir hablando de las trivialidades del día. Ellos no darían problemas, no como Kohaku y Hyoga. El tercer par de borrachos entraron en calor e iniciaron un patético combate entre ellos, mano a mano ambos ebrios intentaban ganarle al otro mientras los demás espectadores les alentaban desde lejos. Hyoga terminó tomando a Kohaku y alzandola sobre su hombros, pero acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al piso desorientados. Kohaku se recuperó rápido y se posicionó sobre él patéticamente inmovilizandole los brazos, pero al final él retomó el control y quedó sobre ella en una posición bastante comprometedora. Sus piernas en medio de las de la rubia, una de sus manos sujetándoles ambas muñecas y la otra sosteniendo su cintura. Tsukasa seguía viendo con curiosidad lo que estaba pasando, los que los rodeaban se dispersaron apenas la pelea había perdido su gracia, ahora solo eran un par de jóvenes en una situación fácil de malinterpretar. La rubia intentó zafarse del agarre del platinado, pero él solo aplicó más fuerza al tiempo que le decía algo. Estaban algo lejos de Tsukasa así que no pudo oír mayores detalles además de un suave “Ríndete” por parte de Hyoga.  
El resto de los presentes parecían lidiar con problemas similares, los que en el ardor de momento empezaron a besarse con cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente, gente empezando riñas y poco más, tal vez uno que otro aldeano vomitando entre los arbustos. La fiesta perdió la gracia rápidamente para el castaño, además que ya era muy tarde y a la mañana siguiente debía entrenar con el resto, así que desvelarse no sería una buena opción. Ya vería mañana las consecuencias de la fiesta, pero por el momento solo se dirigió a su cabaña a descansar con Mirai.

7 a.m y el sol ya había salido y él ya estaba listo para comenzar su día. Había tomado la oportunidad de trotar un rato por la playa antes de buscar a sus compañeros, sabía que no todos estarían en las mejores condiciones así que darles un tiempo para recuperarse no era mala idea. 8.30 de la mañana cuando regresó de la playa y vió una vez más el caos desatarse en la Villa Ishigami, solo que esta vez gente de mal humor y desorientada por la resaca protagonizaban el espectáculo del momento. Una exhausta Ruri parecía llevar un cubo de madera con urgencia hacia la cabaña de Chrome, puede ser que estuviera intoxicado. Un malhumorado Kinrou estaba indignado pues alguien había hurtado su lanza y anteojos y ahora no podía ver con claridad. Un par de aldeanos discutían sobre quién había o no destrozado la pared de una de sus casas, mientras que Ukyo iba y venía con ambas manos tapándose los oídos.  
Gen lucía una hinchazón impresionante, sus ojos estaban deshechos, seguramente había estado llorando por un buen tiempo. Senku solo lucía cansado y al igual que Ukyo, no parecía estar lidiando muy bien con el ruido. En general los que estaban presentes parecían estar al borde del colapso, los efectos del alcohol no eran algo para tomarse a la ligera.  
Cuando regresó a la cabaña para darse un buen merecido baño se encontró con Kohaku y Hyoga saliendo de los arbustos. Kohaku estaba despeinada, su cabello estaba cubierto de pequeñas hojas y ramas, no estaba usando su típico traje azul marino sino la capa de Hyoga para cubrirse el cuerpo, igualmente severos chupetones sobresalían y termiban de completar su look. Hyoga por su parte estaba descalzo, su máscara estaba al revés y su falda parecía estar mal atada pues los largos parecían estar desiguales en todos los ángulos, al igual que su compañera unas marcas de arañazos, mordidas y chupetones eran los accesorios principales de su apariencia. Solo quedaba suponer que la batalla de la noche anterior no tuvo ningún ganador al fin y al cabo. Ellos no notaron su presencia, lo cual agradeció, estaba avergonzado de haber visto esa faceta de los dos. Así que siguió su camino.

Llegado el mediodía y las cosas parecían estar empeorando para la aldea en general. Dos aldeanos estaban desaparecidos, un hombre fue encontrado desnudo a las afueras de la aldea, un matrimonio estaba al borde del divorcio y muy posiblemente más de un bebé llegará en los próximos meses. Tsukasa no sabía por dónde meterse, irónicamente él fue el único sobrio que se quedó hasta tarde y vió parte de lo acontecido la noche anterior. La gente le rodeaba con toda clase de preguntas y es que él tampoco podía responderlas todas, Tsukasa no estuvo al pendiente de toda la fiesta, solo de un par de cosas y tampoco se quedó hasta finalizar, a lo mucho unas dos horas.  
La gente necesita respuestas e irónicamente él tiene lo más cercano a una. Él sólo miró al cielo en forma de súplica pues sabía que esa sería una tarde muy larga.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribo un fanfic, mucho menos publico uno. Hice una que otra corrección pero no es perfecto. Ya despues dejaré que mis betas juzguen esta cosa blasfema, pero por ahora disfruten esta obscenidad que la medioa noche y la necesidad de llenar el vació que el capítulo 188 del manga dejó en mi ser. Las críticas constructivas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, ahora sin más dilaciones... Mi basura de fic  
> Aparte yo shippeo a Kohaku con Hyoga desde el momento en que ella le haló el pelo, por las dudas de donde salió ese par :)


End file.
